Freddie Booth
Freddie Booth is a secondary supporting character and an ally of Irene Summers, who is the main protagonist and wielder of the "Primalkin" device. Appearance Freddie is a short, stocky male teenager at least half a head shorter than Irene with dark skin, dark-blue eyes, and wavy black hair. Freddie's outfit consists of a dark-blue T-shirt, usually covered up with a near-identical jacket most commonly worn by his friend Ronan Drew, being that of a dark-green, white-sleeved varsity jacket, albeit instead of having the bolded letter "R" on the left side, it features the bolded letter "F" on the right side, along with dark-gray slacks and black sneakers. Along with this, Freddie also wears black-rimmed glasses over his face. At school, he usually wears the same outfit, but sometimes lacks both the jacket and T-shirt, instead wearing a dark-blue polo shirt. Freddie is sometimes even depicted without his glasses on. Personality Despite the two of them being well-known as in Ronan's words, "the bestest of friends", Freddie's personality almost seems to be the complete opposite of Ronan, practically devoid of any pent-up aggression and instead being regarded as monotone but both smart and level-headed. Stated above, Freddie is a long-time childhood friend of Ronan and shows many of his interests, including movies and video games. Freddie is the sole embodiment of what Ronan and others describe as an "anti-bully", who is defined as someone who's the complete opposite of a total jerk who's a bully to others for the sake of being one with seemingly no rhyme or reason to their actions. Freddie's lack of physical strength and "toughness" left his attempts at joining Ronan's side as Ivywood Middle School's tough kids futile. However, Freddie heavily makes up for this in brains, rather than brawns, being regarded as one of the sensible kids in all of Ivywood Middle School. Freddie is very intelligent and incredibly dexterous for his age, and has a very noticeable passion toward writing, even though he regards said writing as nonprofessional and simply for fun. Powers and Abilities Stated above, Freddie is an incredibly calm-sensed kid that expresses above-average intelligence, wits, and dexterity due to Freddie's long-time interest in engineering, opposed to his best friend and notorious Ivywood Middle School jock Ronan Drew's developed interest in anything that involves people being punched in the face or punching other people in the face. Despite being regarded as "too smart for Ronan", Freddie has learned many things from Ronan, most importantly an ability to fight, which hardly makes up for Freddie's lack of immense physical strength like Ronan, but can allow him to get an edge in fights, as utilizing his dexterity can enhance his means of fighting. Weaknesses Stated above several times, Freddie does not have much physical strength nor agility, which would make him an excellent candidate for school bullies if it wasn't for Ronan's presence as a person who would not be afraid to lay a smack-down on someone if they lay a finger on Freddie. Along with this, Freddie is mildly nearsighted and requires his glasses to be able to see specific details from far away in a crystal-clear line of sight. In a similar case of Irene's cat ears, Freddie is overly-protective of his glasses and will stop at nothing to make sure he never loses them. Freddie suffers from trypanphobia, having a strong fear of needles that he developed as a child and never overcame. Although, Freddie seems to believe as he's grown older, the intensity of his fear of needles has lessened, and according to Ronan, it seems to be true. Relationships * Irene Summers: TBA. * Ronan Drew: TBA. * Violet O'Reilly: TBA. Appearances Freddie appears in a great majority, if not all of episodes in the series and him not actually appearing in episodes nor having an incredibly unimportant role is uncommon. Trivia * Freddie wearing a varsity jacket near identical to Ronan is because Ronan offered it to Freddie on his 13th birthday as a gift near the beginning of their 8th grade year. Touched by his generosity, as Freddie previously let Ronan know he didn't have to get him a gift, Freddie regularly wears said jacket. ** Similar to how the "R" on the left side of Ronan's varsity jacket stands for his first name, the "F" on the right side of Freddie's varsity jacket stands for Freddie's own name. * Freddie is actually left-handed, explaining the mirrored location of the "F" on his varsity jacket and referencing the popular theories that left-handed people are naturally smart. * Mirroring Ronan's history of getting into fights and serving detention time, Freddie has never once stepped in a detention room in the 8 years he's been in school, further enforcing the idea that despite Ronan and Freddie are completely different from each other, they're best friends. ** In fact, Freddie has seemingly never been angry before, similar to Irene. * Freddie's trypanphobia was inspired by the creator of the series, WTB's fear of needles as a child that he eventually grew out of. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Students Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters